


Summers In Autumn In Detroit In Sweden's Halloween Town

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack and Angst, Don't Read This, Halloween, M/M, Swearing, also do not bring drama into my inbox please, dont like dont read, i dont give a fuck this thing has been sitting stagnant since middle school, i just wanted to complete it so that I could live the rest of my life in peace, i want every work ive done to be apart of my legacy even this festering horseshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Pewdiepie and Cry have a lot of tension going on.
Relationships: ChaoticMonki | Cryaotic/Felix Kjellberg
Kudos: 9





	Summers In Autumn In Detroit In Sweden's Halloween Town

It was a cold autumn day, or at least Pewds thought it was autumn. It was hard to tell with the constant snow and frost. It was a very cold October, and Pewds was going to go to a Halloween party with Cry. It had taken Pewdie constant begging and coaxing, but finally Cry agreed. 

“You know maybe it’ll be fun!” Pewdie said, bursting with a hyper kind of joy. 

Cry just shrugged and slung a bag over his shoulder. 

“Dude, what do you need that for?” Pewdie inquired curiously, poking at the bag. “You know there’s gonna be food at the party.”

“Why did you assume it’s food? It’s just... _stuff_.”

“Stuff? _Telllll meeee_!” Pewdie begged.

“ _No_.” Cry said. “It’s _my_ stuff.”

Pewdie sighed and said ‘fine’ as the two stood awkwardly on Cry’s porch.

“Hey Cry, your car or mine?” The blond murmured and pointed at the two cars. 

Cry just shook his head and replied, “Actually, I think we should walk.”

“Walk?!” Pewdie complained. “But it’s a bajillion degrees below zero!”

“So wear a coat.”

“I _am_ wearing a coat!”

Cry scratched his head and pondered. “Then wear a bigger coat, I’m gonna go get mine.” And with that Cry went inside, and then upstairs to get his winter gear on, Pewdie just walking into the entrance to warm up. 

When Cry came down he was wearing a dark blue coat with thick cotton pants. His hat was small and thin but it was enough to keep his ears warm. 

Pewdie turned to walk outside, but then suddenly remembered how freaking cold it was and turned back into the house. 

“Cry can I use some of your coats?”

“Why would you need so many coats?” Cry asked in confusion.

“Look dude, I just need another coat. It’s cold.”

“Okay, just take any coat you think’ll be warm. Why didn’t you just bring another from  **_your_ ** h-?” But before he could finish his sentence, Pewdie was already upstairs, the noise of footsteps echoing all around the house. 

_ “You’re lucky I love you.”  _ Cry thought to himself with a smile.  _ “But apparently I’m not lucky enough for the feeling to be returned...” _

* * *

The sky was a bright grey. The kind of grey that makes you smile a small grin, but the kind of grey you knew came with more cold. 

Cry and Pewdie, two bros forever, were walking together on the sidewalk, both him and Cry with hoods on so that no one would notice them. 

Cry enjoyed walking with Pewdie, the man was so childish, yet mature, but also a good person at his core, and Cry really liked those attributes. Maybe enough to say he loved those things about him, but he wasn’t comfortable with the word. 

_ Love. _

Love was what was always in the fairy tales. Love made people laugh and cry, rejoice and mourn, whisper and yell...Love was the yin and the yang, and it was a powerful thing. It was not to be meddled with, and all spirituality aside, love was awkward. Incredibly, incredibly,  **_AWKWARD_ ** . Even saying “I love you” is one of the most emotionally damaging things, because if they say, “I hate you, get out of my life.” depending on how much you love them, it could drive you to suicide, or worse, murder! But at least it wasn’t  _ as _ taboo anymore to love a guy.

In this society it was actually smiled upon by many people. 

But Cry knew Pewdie had a girlfriend. Marzia was better than sugar, spice, and everything nice herself, and Cry was so happy that she made him smile. It was true he felt a twinge of jealousy, but he wanted Pewds happy no matter what. That’s the reason he agreed to this stupid party.

Pewds looked at Cry and noticed he was deep in thought. 

Recently Cry had been acting strange, stranger than normal, and Pewdie got worried. He knew Cry had trouble socializing, but this was different. He wouldn’t look at Pewdie, he'd often ignore him during meet-ups, and they rarely talked. At first, Pewdie thought he had done something to anger Cry, but then it started to lessen. He should feel great knowing that things were going back to the way they used to be, but...

Well, at least they were going to a party! They both were too old for trick-or-treating, so the blonde-haired man decided they should go to a party. He really didn’t care about the party, and just wanted to see his friend happy again.

“So you do know where the party is, _right_?” Cry asked.

Pewdie nodded. “Yeah, it’s at Jefferson’s house, his parents are out of town.”

_ “Who the fuck is Jefferson?” _ Cry asked himself jealously.  _ “Pewdie never mentioned a Jefferson...” _

Pewdie noticed how uncomfortable Cry seemed, and to reassure him, said, “Jefferson is an old college friend. I don’t know him much, but he invited us here. Apparently he’s a bro!” 

Cry nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. 

Even though Cry managed to grab his coat and boots, gloves were a thing that seemed to slip his mind.

_ “Pewdie was right, it  _ **_IS_ ** _ cold.”  _ He thought, shivering because nature decided to be a jerk and it started snowing rapidly.

Suddenly Cry found himself looking at two gloves. Both were made of alpaca fur, and colored a deep blue, like Cry’s coat. Pewds took out Cry’s hands and slipped both gloves on. Cry turned to face Pewdie. 

“Thanks...” Cry muttered.

Pewdie had beautiful greyish-blue eyes. It matched his dusty blonde hair. Looks were not the only thing, but looks matched along with personality really did help. Pewdiepie was obviously not the strongest man in the world, but he was stronger than he appeared. Cry remembered that time Pewdie helped him move. Honestly he was surprised he could carry that much weight. 

Cry wondered if the Sweden was strong enough to handle the truth.

“Cry, I know this may seem awkward, but I think you will have fun at the party, Jefferson’s a great guy, and not many people are coming.” Pewdie said, trying to reassure Cry. 

The brunette stared down at the ground trying not to show his lack of enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, _yeah_ , I trust ya’...” Cry muttered in response. 

Pewdie smiled a cheesy grin, and Cry had no choice but to laugh. Honestly that smile of his could make a rock burst into laughter, and apparently Pewdie started laughing too, laughter was very contagious it seemed. 

Pewdie suddenly stopped laughing and he checked his watch. “ _Oh crap_! I forgot his party is at seven, it’s four!” 

Cry smacked him on the back of his head. 

“You said you’d pick me up when it was time to go! It’s getting cold.”

“Well, whose idea was it to walk there?” Pewdie said angrily, crossing his arms.

**_“_** _I THOUGHT IT WAS LIKE THE PARTY WOULD JUST START BY THE TIME WE GOT THERE!_ ** _”_** Cry yelled, his face red with embarrassment

Pewds sat back on a nearby park bench, and after a long silence Cry decided to join him. 

“ _Well_ , we have three hours. Maybe we should go somewhere?” Cry suggested, trying to sound optimistic. 

Pewdie looked up at the light eggshell blue sky and answered, “Yeah, but where would we go?”

“We can go...” Cry answered back, looking at Pewds, his bishie face blushing. **“TO FUCKING OUTER SPACE!** ”

“Holy _shit_!” Pewdiepie cried in astonishment as his sexy friend sprouted airplane wings from his back and grew a fuck-ton of abs.

“Climb the fuck on, blondie.” Cry said in a voice reminiscent of Solid Snake.

Overwhelmed by the hot sexiness that was Cry and his beautiful masked face with silken brown hair that shone like caramelized shit, Pewds quickly jumped on top of Cry’s chizeled and toned back as Cry then shot up into space.

“Take me Cry, I’m your little uke forever!” Pewds cried hotly as Cry let out a stoic nod.

Cry shot across the cosmos, beating up nazis, vomiting, playing Zup#2, and sharing hamburgers with Pewdiepie, and then both of them lived on Mars, they never made it to the super cool party where Markiplier was born at, and they never posted a Youtube video again, leaving clones in their place so that no one would notice they ever left.

**The End.**


End file.
